Sven Tristan Stalwart
Sven Tristan Stalwart is a sophomore student at Millard High. In some instances, he's very sullen, grumpy, and crude-mouthed. At other times, he's playful, inappropriate, and a bit of a comedian. It depends on his mood. He loves to fool around with his friends and crack perverted jokes. In actuality, Sven is smart and gets good grades for the most part. He's also an active person and especially likes playing basketball. If you get close enough to him, you may find a surprisingly compassionate friend. He is a newcomer character in the New Millard High RP. Relationships with Other Characters Shea Hammond Shea and Sven have been friends since they were about 6 or 7, but first met at 5. After Mrs. Hammond found that one of the neighbors had a boy around Shea's age, she immediately set to arranging a playdate. It didn't turn out well. They played a game, one of them got upset and they started wailing on each other. About a year or two later, the two of them were found being bullied by one of the 'big kids' in school (Doug Abrams). They were just two of the victims, and unlike the others, the only ones who didn't go crying to their mums (well, Shea did a couple times, but that's beside the point), they set to get even with him. They pulled a prank on him that, for the most part, made him leave them alone. After that, Shea and Sven started talking, and still retain a good friendship, though they still get a little nasty with each other from time to time. Graciela Vasquez Although she is evidently not the sharpest tool in the drawer, Sven considers Graciela a good friend for the most part. Dominick Altaïr As Sven is usually with Shea, Dominick and Sven are rarely shown interacting with each other directly in the RP. However, it's insinuated that the two are friends, or at least know each other to some extent. Once, in Music class, the two partnered up for a song, but they didn't actually go up to sing. Samson Parker Much like Dominick, Sven finds Samson extremely annoying. Usually, he ignores him or just ridicules him with insults. Jacob McRye Although he'd never admit it outright, Sven is jealous of the attention girls pay to Jacob, and honestly doesn't understand why girls always want to "get in his pants". He often slanders Jacob and his effeminate style, calling him "gay" or a "faggot". Adelaide Moore Before he was in Millard High, Sven had a continuously on-and-off relationship with a girl named Adelaide. Adelaide was practical, smart, and strong-minded; however, she was critical, idealistic, a "goodie-two shoes", and at times, irritable. Sven and Adelaide first met in 3rd grade; they were, at first, enemies. By the 5th grade, the two had become reluctant friends, although they still often bickered. Somehow, by the 7th grade, the two suddenly developed romantic feelings towards each other. However, their relationship only got complicated from this point. They would get together, only to split up months later because of an argument, then get back together and split again for another reason. The longest they held a relationship was for a year and 2 months. While they were together, the two had strong chemistry. They often teased and played around with each other. Adelaide was the only person Sven ever agreed to confide his problems with. Upon graduating middle school, the two went their separate ways and haven't heard from each other since. Unfortunately, their last meeting ended on a bitter note. Although Sven tries hard not to, he still thinks about her from time to time. Gallery Other Appearances File:Sven_BannedStory.png|Sven as a MapleStory character File:Sven_Tinierme.png|Sven as a Tinierme character File:Sven_Sims_3.png|Sven as a Sims 3 character (in-game) File:TS3SvenCAS.png|Sven as a Sims 3 character (in Create-a-Sim) File:TS4SvenCAS.png|Sven as a Sims 4 character File:Sven_Otaku.png|Sven as an Otaku Avatar File:Sven_Face_Maker.png|Sven in a Face Maker File:Gaia_Sven.png|Sven as a Gaia character File:SvenSP.png|Sven as a South Park character File:Mii_Sven.png|Sven as a Mii File:Sven_Xbox_Live.png|Sven as an Xbox Live character File:Mangavatar_Sven.png|Sven as a Mangavatar File:Chibi_Maker_Sven.png|Sven as a chibi File:Sven_MySims.png|Sven as a MySims character File:Saints_Row_Sven.png|Sven as the Boss/US President in the Saints Row games Drawings File:El_Sven_Drawing.png|Sven as drawn by BlankyXP File:Sven_outfit.jpg|Sven as drawn by Pokemon-Trainer-Julia Etc. File:Sven_Outfits.png|Sven's Various Outfits (as a MapleStory character) File:TL_Sven_Outfits.png|Sven's Various Outfits (as a Mii in Tomodachi Life) File:Elementary_Sven.png|Sven as an elementary school student Quotes *'Shea:' "I'll fuckin' kill you!" *tackles Sven* Sven: *gets knocked on the floor by Shea* "Whoa, get offa me, buddy, I'm not interested!" Shea: "Shut up!" —Part 11 ½, before first period on Halloween *"Dude's definitely a pothead." —Part 12, his first impression of Sean Desmond Cruz *"Owned. xD" —Part 14, as a reaction to seeing girls walk away from Jacob *'Ame:' "Well if we were in medieval times, you would experience chinchillas and killer birds. I'm just saying since people would notice them." Mia: "Um...okay." Dominick: *upon overhearing Ame* "...what?" Shea: "...The hell?" Ame: "Yeah... But of course they don't exist now." Mia: "Yeah." *smiles* Sven: *snickering, looking at Mia* "She's probably thinking like, 'What the fuck?'" —Part 15, during breakfast on the fourth day of the trip at Timberlake Lodge Trivia *Sven's personality was originally inspired from Miles Straume in the TV series Lost. His appearance was partially based on his creator's older brother. *According to his doctor, Sven's final height is estimated to be about 6'4" by the time he finishes his growth spurt. *Sven loves playing Angry Birds on his iPhone. *Sven is a Nordic name meaning "young warrior". Furthermore, Tristan is a name of Welsh origin meaning "clanking sword", and "Stalwart" is a word in the English language meaning "strong and brave". This was completely unintentional. *Used to wear braces throughout middle school. *He hates thick/horn-rimmed glasses and contacts. *Always smells strongly of Axe deodorant. *Weighs 166 pounds. *His favorite WWE wrestlers are Batista, Khali, and the Undertaker. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sophomores Category:BlankyXP's Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Perverts